Un poco de amor francés
by XJhoker
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy es el rompe-corazones más conocido de toda Europa. Para él, el amor no representa más que la lujuria carnal. Sin embargo, el aceptar una apuesta cambiará el significado para siempre. /Francia x Fem!Inglaterra\ Y Menciones de otras


**A/n: **Basado en la canción "**Un poco de amor francés**" de "**Los Redondos**"

* * *

…

"_Un poco de amor francés,  
no muerde, su lengua no,_

_no es sincera,pero te gusta oírla..."_

…

**Apuesta**

…

El amor. Oh, tan indomable y fogoso, tan dulce y amargo, tan tierno y doloroso…

Tan _intenso_…

Las hormonas de todos volaban por los aires, la primavera tocaba la puerta en Francia y cubría el aire de ese embriagante tono romántico. Acompañado por el aroma de las flores y los dulces que se preparaban con tanta frecuencia en aquella época.

Los ramos de flores se volaban de las tiendas como si del mejor dulce se tratasen, las tarjetas con aquellas frases dulces que tanto efecto causaban también subían en demanda. Así se vivía en aquellos instantes en esa nación.

Y claro que, su representante no se encontraba mejor que sus habitantes.

_Francis Bonnefoy_, el rompecorazones más conocido en toda Europa, Casanova se sentiría identificado con él por seguro.

Lástima que este joven representante no conocía lo que era el amor verdadero, solo sabía lo que era el amor carnal. Pero, a su mirar, ese era el amor real. ¿Y quién eran los otros para discutirle?

Gilbert se sonrió mientras bebía otro trago de cerveza en aquel renombrado bar francés, eructando mientras se reía estridentemente. – Kesesesesé… ¿Cuántas han sido hoy franchute?-

Antonio negó con la cabeza al ser el más sobrio de los tres, cerrando sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras veía en la agenda de Francis cinco nombres de chicas tachados.

-Cinco han sido, Todas sumamente bellas, Oh, fue un vendrendi sumamente Beau… -aseguró con tono soñador; recostando su espalda contra la silla.

Ambos acompañantes rieron ligeramente; Antonio llevándose algo de cerveza a la boca. – Ah, está bien que te diviertas, pero, ¿No preferirías buscarte algo serio?- preguntó entonces, ladeando la cabeza mientras su suave cabello castaño se inclinaba a un lado.

¿Algo serio?

-Hmm…-

-¡Bah!, No escuches a Antonio, ser soltero es más divertido, kesesesesé…-

-Gilbert… tú solo dices eso por que Vash te rechazó por irse con Austria…-

El peliblanco frunció los labios e hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio al haber sido delatado. Bebiéndose una jarra de cerveza en dos tragos. El español riéndose abiertamente de la desdicha del albino.

-Igual no importa, yo puedo conquistar a quien sea… Mon ami-

Casi al mismo tiempo en que el francés dijo aquello, las puertas del bar se abrieron una vez más, dejando ver a una joven rubia de dos coletas largas y un par de lentes redondos que adornaban su cara ovalada de manera graciosa. Unos brochecitos rojos sosteniendo su flequillo a un lado de su rostro como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, cosa que claramente no era. Sus brillantes ojos verdes posándose sobre el grupo de chicos que discutían unos segundos mientras instantáneamente les ignoraba.

Los tres le siguieron con la mirada distraídamente, parando de hablar sin darse cuenta hasta que vieron que su "amiga" no tenía intención de pararse a saludarles.

-¡Pero qué modales los de esa! Ahora por eso no le invitaremos a beber con nosotros, Kesesesesé –

Francia aún se quedó viendo a la recién llegada, siguiéndole con la mirada mientras esta avanzaba hasta la barra y finalmente pedía una botella de whisky al barman.

Dejó los ojos en blanco, ella no tenía un muy buen manejo del alcohol, de hecho, recordaba varios episodios en los cuales esta se había emborrachado solo con un vaso de cerveza. Sin embargo, no tenía por que preocuparse de su vida, solían ser amigos; pero ya no lo eran.

Alice Kirkland –ese era su nombre- era una chica amante de la lectura ficticia, una nerd a la vista de muchos aunque sumamente bonita. Se sonrió mientras le miraba las piernas distraídamente. Si, definitivamente era bonita…

-¿Acaso ya estas pensando en tirartela?, Ostias… eres rápido tío…- señaló España mientras Gilbert luchaba por destapar una botella con los dientes.

-Nah, ¿Para qué tirarme a una chica como ella cuando me puedo tirar a quien sea?- respondió con cierta altanería típica y una sonrisa sensual que delataba cuanta verdad había en sus palabras. En ese mismísimo instante el ojirojo les observó.

-¿De verdad esa es la razón?- inquirió Antonio, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Francia.

-Oui oui… ¿Para qué mentiría?-

-Hmmm – Gilbert miró al rubio con malicia, y luego al castaño - Yo creo que Francia no quiere nada con ella por que sabe que no podría conquistarla. Kesesesese…-

_¿Él? ¿No poder CONQUISTAR a una chica? ¿Acaso era broma?_

- Claro que puedo mon amour – aseguró confiado, dejando que su rubia melena se meciera un poco al echar su cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo del pico de la botella – Yo puedo conquistar lo que sea. -

Aparentemente esto no convenció al albino, quien sin saber que con un desafío cambiaría la vida del francés para siempre le sonrió, y finalmente soltó:

-¿Apostamos?-

Fue una simple palabra, pero fue suficiente para captar la atención de varios de los que estaban a su alrededor, especialmente de Antonio, quien se preguntaba internamente que hacer.

-Me parece bien, suelta la apuesta.

Mencionado español les miro y sintió que las cosas no iban a acabar bien, sin embargo decidió no meterse. Lo que Prussia y Francia hicieran no era de su incumbencia.

El peliblanco observó a la chica rubia que pasaba páginas de manera frenética, a una velocidad poco común mientras parecía tragarse el conocimiento.

-Tienes que enamorarla para antes de que termine la primavera, y, como sabrás te queda un mes. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – Preguntó irónicamente el germano, ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa - El ganador obtiene cinco rondas de alcohol pagas mientras que el perdedor tendrá que colarse en casa de Russia por la noche-

Las consecuencias para el perdedor eran espeluznantes, pero el rubio estaba seguro de si mismo, así que simplemente asintió y dejó el dinero de lo que acababa de beber sobre la mesa.

-Ya estoy dentro-

…

…

-.—

…

…

* * *

**Vendrendi **= Viernes

**Beau** = Bonito, Bello, etc.

**Mon ami** = Mi amigo

**Mon amour** = Mi amor

**Oui **= Si

**A/n**: ¿Le sigo? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y, si bien prefiero el yaoi. Me pareció que quedaría mejor en versión heterosexual… No me he quedado muy conforme pero si les gusta le sigo…

...

¿Hay alguien que todavía lea…? xD

...


End file.
